Je voulais pas que tu pleures
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Ou comment une phrase inutile peut donner de l'inutilement ridicule et ... triste ? Même si ça l'est pas. Avec un drogué à la narration, 420 powa. [M pour des raisons que je ne dévoilerais pas, démerdez vous pour les chercher, j'ai la fleM.Mais âmes sensibles s'abstenir. ] EDIT : Ouais j'ai écrit une suite inutile FUCK NE LISEZ PAS CE TRUC.
1. Je voulais pas que tu pleures

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont pas à moi, officiellement ils sont à Andrew Hussie. Et officieusement, tout porte à croire que jles adopterais pas, sauf si ma vie en dépendait, évidemment ... Pour faire plaisir à une personne QUI SE RECONNAITRA VU QU ELLE SERA LA PREMIÈRE A LIRE, j'ai foiré du GamSol. Maintenant, vous pouvez me frapper. M pour des raisons sanguinaires.

* * *

Je voulais pas que tu pleures.  
C'est idiot, hein ?  
Quelques mots. Qui n'ont plus aucun sens. Non, ils n'ont aucun sens maintenant. Tu es parti et il me reste plus que des larmes.

On avait bien commencé, pourtant, ensemble. On était bien. On s'aimait même. Pour toi j'avais abandonné tout ce qui faisait de moi un être distant des autres. Pour toi.  
J'ai jamais voulu que tu pleures. On était peut-être différents. Mais c'est sûrement pas ça qui nous a éloignés.

Tu te rappelles notre première rencontre ?

J'étais devenu ton ami par un concours de circonstances qu'il est inutile de détailler. T'étais son ami et il était le mien. J'en étais venu à te parler. A l'époque, il faut avouer je me droguais... Depuis que t'étais entré dans ma vie totalement, j'avais arrêté.  
Je me droguais et ça tu l'avais tout de suite deviné.  
On avait commencé à se fréquenter, avec Lui d'abord. Il nous connaissait, on se parlait. Et puis tous les deux, ensuite.  
Ça avait duré un an.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'on était, avant. Parce que tu n'étais pas vraiment là. Pas vraiment avec moi. Pas vraiment toi.  
Tu es à moi. Pour toujours à moi. Et tu n'es qu'avec moi.  
Donc tu n'étais pas.

Je ne t'avais jamais embrassé. La vie est trop magnifique pour ça. Et pourtant on s'aimait. Je ne t'avais jamais approché. Et pourtant on s'aimait. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi. Mais pas toi. Et pourtant je t'aimais.  
J'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas, que tu m'avoues que toi aussi. Je voulais que tu cèdes avant moi.  
Que tu me cèdes.

Et puis c'était arrivé.

Et de ça ,tu t'en souviens ? De cette soirée ...  
Je m'étais toujours interrogé sur pourquoi tu ne retirais jamais tes lunettes. C'était une des questions que je t'avais posé, ce jour là. Entre autres. Tu n'avais pas voulu répondre. Alors j'avais continué, cherchant des interrogations sur toi que tu repoussais du dos de la main.  
On était amis et je t'aimais.  
Allongé sur un canapé de fortune à moitié défoncé, le joint dans la bouche et la pièce enfumée, tu commençais pour la première fois de ta vie à prendre ton pied. La vie est merveilleuse quand elle a des couleurs. Sans ça, elle est grise, et terne.  
Les questions avaient dérapées, s'attardant un peu sur le domaine familial avant de s'enfoncer dans le franchement osé.  
Encore une fois, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu pleures. Cette soirée, tu ne l'as pas fait. On était totalement défoncés quand j'ai décrété que tu dormirais ici. Mais qui avait parlé de dormir ? On avait continué nos questions, portant toujours plus loin le vice, l'obscénité. On avait continué. Et chaque évocation perverse qui sortait de ta bouche me faisait t'aimer un peu plus.  
Et puis elle est venue.  
Cette question que j'ai longtemps haï. Que j'ai écrite pour le plaisir de la brûler.  
"Et toi, Gamzee ... T'en aimes, des gens ? Ou un ? "

Tu t'étais relevé du tapis où t'avais posé ton corps, il y avait plus de cinq heures. Et je m'étais penché vers toi. T'avais attiré vers moi, pour te murmurer un nom à l'oreille, la mordant quand tu t'es mis à rougir. J'ai toujours été étrange.  
Je t'aimais, et j'ai trouvé le courage de te le dire.

La suite, on la connait. Tes questions et mes réponses avaient trouvé une parfaite harmonie dans la débauche, pendant que la fumée stagnait autour et empêchait la vie de reprendre des couleurs tristes.  
Et j'ai jamais aimé être triste.  
Je voulais pas que tu pleures et pourtant cette nuit-là, tu l'avais fait. Mais ces larmes étaient un nectar dont je souhaitais m'abreuver, bien plus que n'importe quelle autre boisson en ce monde.

Au final, c'était pas moi qui avait cédé le premier, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Peut-être que je t'ai trop poussé à aimer, peut-être que je t'ai trop aimé. Depuis ce jour, la vie était grise, mais tu la rendais magnifique.  
Je ne t'avais toujours pas embrassé. Mais on s'aimait. Tu étais venu vivre, avec tes ordis, tes magazines et ta vie. On avait grandis.  
Et puis l'amour a décidé de nous faire chier.

Au fond, je me demande si tout le merdier qu'on fout dans notre vie n'est pas destiné à nous détruire chaque jour un peu plus. Si l'histoire ne fait rien de mieux que de nous enseigner les erreurs du passé à ne pas reproduire.  
Si l'amour n'a pas été maquillé dans tous les livres du monde pour nous empêcher de savoir à quel point il fait mal.  
Pour nous empêcher de savoir ... Ou pour savoir empêcher ?

Partout autour de moi, l'on disait que c'était un crime. Que toi et moi, ça marcherait pas. Enfin non. Pas que ça marcherait pas. _Qu'on nous laisserait pas être ensemble._ Voilà, c'était ça 'leurs' mots. Des mots qui semblaient te blesser, même si rien ne transparaissait.  
Je te connaissais.  
Et je savais que un jour ou l'autre, tu verserais des larmes pour ça.  
J'ai jamais voulu que tu pleures. Et j'étais pas là quand ça a éclaté.

Te souviens-tu juste de la fin, Sollux, t'en souviens-tu, de la fin de ton histoire ?  
'Ils' étaient venus. 'Ils' nous avaient séparés.  
'Ils' te jugeaient. Te jugeaient comme si tu étais un criminel, condamné pour l'amour.  
Ils avaient acquiescé quand l'Ombre de la mort avait effleuré leurs esprits.  
Et je n'avais même pas bougé pour te sauver.  
J'ai jamais voulu que tu pleures. Une seule larme m'aurait fait changé.  
Mais même quand ils t'ont forcé à boire le poison qui te ferait trépasser, que tu acceptais avec gratitude en me regardant, tu n'as pas osé pleurer.  
Tu l'aurais fait et je t'aurais défendu.  
Tu l'aurais fait et je me serais réveillé.

Je voulais pas que tu pleures. C'était il y a maintenant deux heures. 'Ils' sont repartis, laissant ta dépouille sur le sol. Tu ne ressembles même pas à un cadavre. Alors que tu te mourrais, cependant, te souviens-tu de ma présence à tes cotés ? J'ai tout fait pour abréger ta souffrance. Quitte à te tuer.  
Je t'ai aimé, et pourtant jamais je ne t'ai embrassé. J'ai enfoncé une lame dans ton cou, faisant gicler le sang, et tu n'as pas cillé.  
Malgré la douleur, tu as continué à boire, pendant que tes bourreaux se retrouvaient souillés. Et je continuais de l'enfoncer, cherchant à te faire mourir avant que le poison ne t'achève.  
Je savais qu'au fond tu m'aimais, et que tu tenais à ce que te fasse mourir quand ça arriverais.  
Tu étais tombé dans mes bras, alors.  
Je voulais pas que tu pleures, et tu as lâché une larme.

Quand tes yeux se sont clos, par ma faute, je savais qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû me pousser à cette extrémité. Eux aussi ils sont morts. Mais leurs cadavres sont déjà poussières au milieu des cendres.  
Et pas le tien.  
Je te regarde dormir, paisible, à jamais. De ne plus te réveiller ... . Peut-être en deviendras-tu fou, qui sait ?  
Je suis mal placé pour juger.

Au fond, je voulais que tu pleures ...

C'est idiot, hein ? Mais maintenant, il ne reste que ton corps gelé, une lame ensanglantée, et ton sanglot dans un flacon.  
Et moi, seul dans notre maison ...


	2. Et ce connard de destin

J'ai récidivé, j'ai fait une putain de suite foiraxée. Détestez moi.  
Je trouve ça plus crade que le premier, mais c'est sans doute moi, hein. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, on sait jamais, préservons votre pureté mentale. (Ou la perte de votre mental, aussi.)

* * *

"Clank"  
Le son d'un verrou qui se ferme, derrière toi.  
Clank.  
Le son que tu attendais. Tu es enfermé, désormais. Tu es enfermé et tu le demandais, te le demandais. Tu voudrais que le destin ne t'empêches pas de faire ce que tu comptes entreprendre, même si finir sera moins aisé que débuter.  
Une pièce quasiment déserte, quatre murs. Une table, un miroir au mur. Un sol dénudé, des parois aveugles qui t'insultent, immaculés.  
Encore immaculés.  
Et derrière toi une lourde porte de bois sombre, immobile et immuable. Verrouillée par tes propres pas, tu as tout prévu. Depuis l'intérieur, on ne l'ouvre pas. On ne l'ouvrira plus. Bien fait pour toi. Tu le regrettes déjà ?  
Au fond de la salle, sur un lit gelé, un corps que je ne saurais plus nommer autrement que par le nom 'cadavre' repose, à jamais figé dans la douleur. Une fiole contenant une larme évaporée depuis des jours repose sur l'oreiller. Tu t'en approches, l'odeur attaquant tes narines ne te faisant aucun effet. Le cadavre d'un ennemi sent toujours bon. Le parfum de celui de ton amant est-il encore plus puissant ?  
Je sais que tu as recommencé. Que les couleurs ont disparu de la vie avec la mort, duo disparate qui avait voué ta perte. Que le monde est redevenu monochrome, gris. Et triste.  
De ta poche tu extrais une seringue. Je l'aurais parié. tu as recommencé. Tu dénudes ton avant-bras, et dans la lumière diffuse qui filtre d'un soupirail, t'auréolant d'une lueur divine et diffuse -ange déchu ? - tu observes l'objet sous toutes ses coutures.

Le liquide danse dans le tube, d'un magnifique bleu s'irisant de rouge vers les parois. Comment t'es-tu procuré ça ? En réalité, tout comme moi, tu ne le sais pas. Tu trouves juste cela magnifique, quand il t'apportera ce que tu recherches depuis maintenant deux semaines. Deux heures dans ton esprit. Assis sur la couche du mort, tu souris, effleurant de l'aiguille les lèvres pâles et gelées. Il se décompose lentement, plus qu'il ne le devrait malgré tout tes efforts pour le garder parfait, et un petit bout de lui, pourri jusqu'aux entrailles s'accroche sur le métal.  
Tu n'en souris que d'autant plus. Tu l'auras dans la peau ... Quelle expression stupide qui prend tout son sens, pour une fois.  
Sur ton bras mis à nu, tu t'observes, et l'on dirait que c'est la première fois. Tes précédentes instants de folie ont laissé leurs marques sur ta peau glacée. Scarifications, cautérisations ... Tout pour que le monde grisé retrouve ses couleurs qu'on lui avait donné. Tu passes un doigt rêveur sur ces plaies, moqueur envers ce que tu t'es fait. L'aiguille se dirige ensuite vers ta veine, palpitante, impatiente. et s'y plante. Tu déverses dans tes veines l'instant présent, je te hais, est-ce que ça, au moins, tu le ressens ?  
Tu voudrais que le destin te rende ce qu'il t'a pris, alors tu t'en balances d'ainsi foirer ta vie.

Le temps n'a plus son habituelle prise sur toi, sur le monde dont ton esprit s'affranchit avec une ferveur religieuse, que la pourriture s'infiltre dans tes veines en même temps que le poison dont tu t'es rendu dépendant il y a bien trop longtemps. Il commence à se distordre sous tes yeux, et les murs gelés, tu voudrais les voir saigner, cracher par des plaies imaginées ce sang que tu n'arrives pas encore à faire couler.  
Tu jettes au loin la seringue, étoile filante qui se fracasse contre le néant gris du béton. Le monde se recolore, lentement. Mais les murs sont toujours aussi désespérants. Tu te lèves, au milieu d'un monde étincelant, brisant d'un poing le miroir. Tu ne veux plus t'y voir, ton âme s'est morcelée comme se morcellera le silence qui se fait oppressant. Ne reste que le cadre de bois, les larmes réfléchissantes ont volé dans la salle, rencontrant le sol dans un cliquetis qui te fait rien. Tu contemples ta main, ton sourire dément ne quittant plus tes lèvres. Puis tes doigts, ta paume, dégoulinants de ton sang. Plus il coule et plus tu souris, hystérique, amnésique, ironique ?  
Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais plus. Le liquide qui teinte ton poing, dévalant le poignet pâle, et celui qui court désormais dans tes veines se mêlent pour t'ôter toute envie ou souvenir de lui.

Tu ris, ris à en perdre haleine, tournant sur toi-même pour éclabousser du sang qui goutte de tes phalanges l'espace désespérément gris. Tu tournes pour t'offrir un monde. Tu n'as pas mal, ressens-tu seulement encore une quelconque douleur, juste envie de rire, ton épiderme tournoyant s'éraflant sur le béton dans un frottement comparable à la soie sur ton corps. Et tu tournes, tu tournes, comme un jouet du destin oublié dans une pièce.  
Tu ris et tu ne le sais pas.

A bout de souffle, tes pieds s'emmêlant te font trébucher, tomber. Te font haïr la raison pour laquelle le sol est au sol et le plafond si haut. Tu t'effondres les yeux clos, hilare. Ton esprit tangue, tangue avec ton souffle erratique, alors que tu vomis sur le sol tout ce que ton estomac a pu supporter jusque là.  
Tu voudrais que le destin estompe la peine qui habite ton coeur, pas qu'il lui permette de te détruire un peu plus à chaque heure.  
Alors tu ris, oui tu ris, pendant que les souvenirs brûlants viennent incendier ta plaie dans un festival de couleurs inconnues, tu ris. Pendant qu'entre tes jambes tu te sens brûler aussi, tu ris; Attisé par un souvenir, celui de son propre sang sur ses lèvres, tu ris. En léchant ton propre sang, te mordant pour le faire couler encore, tu ris.  
Même brisé, tu ris ...

Ta main se referme sur un éclat de verre, et ton rire étincelant s'envole de ta bouche pour piqueter d'étoiles violettes la surface. Repose ça. Tout de suite. Je ne veux pas. Je t'ai observé jusque là, retenu jusque là. Maintenant je n'en ai plus la force. Tu t'en saisis pour colorer le monde. Le serrant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve inondé. Et ta paume éraflée jette au loin ton petit jouet ensanglanté. Les sensations, les sentiments, tout je le sais, tout s'aiguise. L'air sur ta plaie te fait ressentir la plénitude auquel tu n'as normalement aucun droit de goûter.  
Un autre fragment du miroir est à ta portée. Immaculé. Il reflète ta réalité, le visage d'aliéné, cette image dans laquelle tu n'arrives pas à te reconnaître. Tu sens le poison courir dans tes veines, alors tu glisses ton propre reflet sur ton cou, pour dessiner le trajet. Tu ne sens plus tu ne sens pas.  
Et je reste là, impuissant. Et ça non plus tu ne le vois pas.

Ton corps se soulève, tu ris, affront à la réalité. Tu as du mal à tenir assis. Tu bascules en arrière, agité des convulsions qui t'annonce ta destinée. Le feu coure dans tes veines, tu gerbes ta couleur qui s'étouffe dans ta gorge. Ton rire reste coincé, alors que ton coeur vient de s'immobiliser.  
Ton dernier sourire sur tes lèvres à jamais restera gravé.

Et le destin se fout de toi, tu n'en a rien à carrer, tu souris car tu vas me rejoindre dans cette éternité qu'on m'avait imposé.


End file.
